


Champion and his Little Blue Bird

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Cargo Pilot Lance, Gore, Insane Champion, Insane Shiro/Champion, Insantiy, Lance/Shiro is my favourite ship I constantly write them, M/M, Outlast inspired, biting kink, dub-con, halloween ficlet, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Okay almost finished for the Hallows Fiction until next year...I wanted to write something Smutty.Cargo Pilot Lance gets kidnapped by the Galra, Zarkon wants Lance delievered to him personally (Because he reminds him of his long time niece Allura) But They didn't expect the Champion to escape and cause mayhem, Lance has to journey through this demented alien ship and find an exit to escape.But will he make it in time?





	Champion and his Little Blue Bird

 

He was just a simple cargo pilot.

Taking resources to nearest moon base for the scientists studying some sort of materiel on kerberos should have been easy.

But all he recalls is a flash of purple light and he blacked out, then there were...glimpses of moments where he thought he was dreaming.

Huge furry like...aliens were talking and he could understand them, sort off? He felt as if his head was full of cotton as he looked around his surroundings, he was tied up his hands were behind his back and he was in a dark corridor, did these guys not believe in better lights? He looked at himself and saw he still had his watch he felt himself hope it was used as a communicator and a camera to make video logs.

It least it was still intact, feeling eyes on him Lance glanced up to see the aliens staring at him one was on a screen and looked more reptilian than the other. 

Lance flinched when he realised they were staring at him he chuckled nervously “Hey uh gys, can we talk this out? I mean I’m just a cargo Pilot,” He sighed exasperated, he felt movement from his left and tensed when saw those purple raise a weapon.

“Stop.” The one on the screen said halting the others movements and he faced the other one, he seemed to be in charge and told him his orders.

“I don’t want him fighting in the arena. Bring him to me. The witch may put him to some use.”

Lance’s eyes widened, what, a witch? What did that have to do with anything.

Lance felt chilled when their eyes crossed as the thing stared at him intently, as soon as the screen clicked off Lance blacked out again.

He recalls being dragged somewhere and when he came to he heard voices…

“ _ Another one?” _

_ “They brought in another one-” _

_ “He looks like the champion.” _

 

Lance eyes furrowed barely able to hear the voices and his vision flickered it must of been some time because he was in a different hall, and it was filled with screams.

He snapped awake and heard other aliens barking out orders. 

Then he heard an ominous scrunch and a piercing scream, Lance looked back falling on his ass as he tried to break out of his restraints and gaped to see a man.

Or something that resembled a man as he had a robotic arm pierce the alien's chest blood splattered everywhere and half of it got Lance who flinched trying to push himself away by his feet.

The man looked manic his smile stretching would would’ve been a handsome face. 

“He’s gotten out!” 

Lance eyes tracked another alien running towards the man who only turned around slicing at open air.

Lance cried out bringing his knees close as he saw the alien give a gurgled chock as his body split in two horizontally.

The monster heard his cry and turned his pale yellow eyes his way it’s smile faltering to a vicious snarl.

 

It loomed over him and Lance was quivering in fear not daring to look away, the thing sniffed at him then hissed it’s robotic hand latched around Lance’s throat pulling him up.

Lance gasped his eyes bulging wide, oh good don’t kill him please don’t kill him.

He saw the hand glow purple and Lance whimpered his eyes finally slipping shut, until he heard a strange click.

He peeked an eye open to see the thing looking at him in puzzlement, it leaned towards him their noses barely touching as it’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Lance could barely breathe then stopped breathing altogether when the thing opened it’s mouth wide and licked along his cheek Lance stiffened, was it going to eat him!?

Oh god eww, eww.

His face scrunched up when he realised the thing licked the blood of his face it seemed to be happy with the result that red was  _ not _ his skin colour.

If anything it looked delighted “ _ Darling _ .” It purred, and Lance blinked “um...What now?” He yelped when the thing dropped him and if he landed on his leg wrong he would’ve broken it.

That fucker!

“Oh honey, you’re all tied up like a pleasent.” Such a warm smile was eerie on a guy covered in blood.

Lance said as much.

The thing faltered “Oh my- you shouldn’t see me like this honey wait right here.”

Lance gaped when he ran down the corridor and disappeared from sight, “Um, you’re just going to leave me here!?”

Suddenly he heard a clatter behind him, he turned around his heart pounding, shit.

Oh shit, he looked around and saw a small vent he went over to it and kicked it in hearing the approaching footsteps finally it concaved and Lance pushed it inside, he crouched and ducked over the vent almost smacking his head as he leaned inside against the wall, he heard the steps falter outside the vent and Lance looked up, he heard you breathe more quietly if you tilt your head upwards.

He heard the gruff voices right behind him “The Witches pet escaped,” He heard another one tsk “He’s done a number on these guards, the others escaped as well?”

“Yes, all of the unstable  _ pets _ escaped just as the Champion broke free.”

“We need to find and detain them, before the kill us all.”

 

He heard them runaway and dared give a sigh of relief, swallowing a wriggled around and tried to break the cuffs, but to no avail.

He really needed his hands to be free. Looking everywhere frantically he finally saw one of the fallen aliens with a blade strapped to his side.

Glancing around he slipped out and approached the alien, gulping he turned around and grappled to grab the knife once he managed to get it, he grunted when he tried to angle it from the inside and push out (So he wouldn’t stab himself) he panted “Hgh, come on- come on-” Something he heard the strain of metal and almost sighed with relief when he heard it snap under the pressure, then yelp at the electric shock through his hands

“Ow- Shit!” He cried out bringing his hands forward to see burn marks on his skin, “Did you hear that?” Lance tensed as he heard a sound from down the hall, standing up frazzled he began to take a few steps back as he neared the end he hid around the corner and peeked out.

Oh my freakin god-

Two of them, large scaly things with no eyes were sniffing around “I smell food- it smells delicious.”

Lance looked around in a panic, holy shit- where should he go- where could he run!

He looked around in a panic and picked a hall by random, running in a random direction he bypassed a room full of the aliens that kidnapped him barking orders at one another.

“We have to evacuate! Those things are out of control!” The alien sounded afraid, Lance knew he was fucked if the creepy aliens were afraid.

“Don’t worry, the champion is cleaning up after himself.” Lance peered inside and saw with horror the thing from before that spared him was running around killing everything in it’s sight.

Lance clasped a hand over his mouth as he saw another aliens intestines splatter against the floor, welp he was going to be sick.

Nope. Just. No.

Before he decided to run he heard the purple aliens begin to talk again “Send everyone to the escape pods,” Lance perked escape pods? Where were-

 

“Hello little thing,” Something breathed down his neck, Lance whirled around and almost screamed at the grotesque slug thing right before him it looked like half it’s face was ripped off,

And it had long tentacles for hands, it began to venture further the slimy things wrapping around his arms “Let me taste you,” It began to squeeze around him Lance gagged as it slowly wrapped around his throat.

Was he really going to die like this?

On a god forsaken alien ship in the middle of nowhere? Lance’s eyes narrowed, no. He was not bumped down to be a godforsaken Cargo Pilot for this shit.

He growled and opened his mouth wide as he chomped down on the pale white tentacle, hard.

Lance’s face grimaced it tasted like raw fish- the thing ripped back with a cry of anguish, alerting the aliens to their presence. It glared at him and Lance ran as fast as he could- a weapon would be great about now. As he ran he bypassed a huge board and slowed to a jog it was a huge map of the whole ship.

Lance stopped fulling, looking at his wrist and messing with the touch screen he finally got it to camera mode and took pictures of the whole thing and even a few more closeups in case.

Looking at the weird symbols Lance would just have to guess where these escape pods where.

Looking over the map pressing his lips together did he notice symbols at the edge of the ship and there was six of them. Were these the exits? Like an aeroplane? 

It seemed like it, so he had to find these exits and see if he could make it to a pod in time.

If he could pilot it, thats another story entirely.

But then the lights had to flicker off, “Oh no, please don’t.” 

_ Click _

If Lance could scream like an angry video gamer on a let’s play he fucking would, but all he could do is try not to breathe too loudly and use his camera on his wrist on night mode to see where he was even going.

And when he tried to listen intently for any other unwanted guests it felt like that was the time for his ears to fuck up and the white noise to be extra loud.

He felt even more jumpy when the silence seem to hold more weight, than he thought he saw something in the camera as he zoomed in he almost stopped breathing.

He then heard the snapping sound grow louder with each soft step he took, there was something over there, eating something else, Lance almost cursed when he saw it was just in front on one of the hatches.

Biting his lip he looked around and saw a wide corridor on his left and right, he’ll have to cross this exit of the list, there was no way in hell he was going to make it past them.

 

He crept along the left corridor until he could no longer hear those strange  _ snapping _ sounds and made his way along the corridor, he felt so exposed being so open and he could feel his nerves being frazzled when he heard the distant screams of aliens screaming.

Swallowing he made his way along armed with just a little camera on his wrists when he slowed down to see it was the Champion.

“Come here I’ll make you pretty!” 

Lance gulped and found a few stations alight with strange symbols, he crouched over one and peeked over the corner as he saw this champion shred everyone and everything into pieces.

“My pet is waiting for me, so do die quickly.” Lance shut his eyes as he heard the torturous sounds of something getting sliced.

Then suddenly a pressure wrapped around his foot, he glanced down confused and almost screamed at the smiling face of a fuzzy animal that looked almost like a large wingbat, it hissed and it’s teeth sank into the cuff of his leg.

“Motherfucker!” Lance yelped and tried to kick it off, he didn’t have to when a shadow loomed over him and ripped the thing away it thrashed then with a sad yelp it stilled.

Lance looked up his heart still pounding and now dizzy with his wound, he was barely able to focus on the thing coming towards him.

 

“...Should’ve stayed put darling…”

 

He was so sick of blacking out, was this a problem? Was the air not breathable like he thought?

His eyes flickered open and he realised something was... _ off _ .

Well quite literally, he was naked so yeah, that’s what was  _ off _ was his bloody clothes. He tried to sit up and he had to wonder why in the hell was he naked?

Until something pushed him back down, he yelped when he saw the Champion straddle his waist “Ah you’re awake,” he purred his thumb tracing over Lance’s pulse point, Lance tried not to move as he was pinned under yellow eyes.

“Finally, I was about to start the fun without you…” Lance took the chance to look around and froze to see the whole corridor littered with bodies, he was in the main control room where the aliens were looking for escape hatches.

Where they all dead?

“Zarkon,” The champion said making Lance really confused until the thing looked upwards “Once I’ve had my fill of this little thing I’m coming for you.” 

“Insolent vile cur, you think you alone are strong enough to defeat me? I would have that vessel destroyed before you could blink.” Lance looked back and saw it was that purple reptilian alien on the screen just like before.

Suddenly he felt a smooth hand slide across his leg and raise it up Lance’s head snapped back down, whoa- whoa- what was he  _ doing _ ?

But the Champion’s eyes still remained locked on the reptilians face “Who said I was still on the ship?” 

Lance blinked as he felt the other hand that was drenched in blood splayed over his chest, Lance whimpered shutting his eyes as he felt the cold slicked metal press against his skin.   
“Just relax darling, we should give him a show.”

Lance’s eyes snapped open, oh fuck no!   
Lance raised his other leg and used it to kick the Champion back, he fell back with a gasp not expecting that and Lance turned around and tried to crawl away until he felt the other grab his injured ankle, Lance cried out in pain then suddenly his head was pushed down and smacked against the floor, he groaned feeling dizzy and a steady stream drip down his nose.

He blinked then saw a small puddle of blood just in front of him, his breath hitched and he yelped when something grabbed his short hair and pull it back.

“Don’t run away from me you whore.” The champion hissed his hands now running over his backside and Lance could only keep still his whole body quivering as he felt the weight press against him,

Hands slid over his chest and the other fondled his privates with a few simple touches Lance could only gasp in betrayal when his body responded “No- no please…” He gasped feeling the Champion tug and pull at his cock hard and raw, and a wet tongue slid along the crevice of his back and Lance squeaked his whole body shivering.

Then that same cold wet feeling came back rubbing over flesh and Lance realised too late that, that thing was using the blood, Lance paled at the thought and felt a moan vibrate from his throat and the torture.

The champion was squeezing his leg along with his cock and the flashes of pain and pleasure were mixing horrible, Lance felt completely lost feeling more lightheaded than before, until something probed at his backside.

He tensed his back going ramrod straight.

Champion flexed his hand around his leg in a warning “Don’t move, Pet. I’m going to open you up nice and slow…” Lance pressed his lips together and he looked up at the screen, that Zarkon guy was still watching. And for some reason he looked uncomfortable, then why was he still watching?

 

Lance gasped when he felt something prod at his entrance and suddenly sink inside, oh god, he kept crying like a steady mantra.

“You’re mine, and nothing is going to take you away from me…” The Champion purred almost deranged Lance only shuddered his cock twitched leaking pre-cum, Lance felt so wet his body slicked with sweat and blood and feeling that long finger move inside him and rotate around.

“Stop it please...I’ll do anything…” Lance sounded defeated his face pressed against the floor, the Champion wouldn’t stop, completely dragging this out as he slowly added another finger he let go of Lance’s leg and began to play with his chest again circling then tugging at the skin.

Lance hissed hating how his body reacted to the slow torturous touches, his cock felt slick as a calloused hand slid over giving it a few more tantalizing touches before the Champion drew back.

“So pretty.” He cooed then pulled at his own trousers revealing pale flesh Lance looked back still panting and completely undone by a few touches.

“Just like a present,” The champion spoke and leaned over kissing at the flesh in between the crook of his shoulder he licked along the shell of Lance’s ear and bit into the flesh.

When his pet made those cute breathy moans he couldn’t help but feel pleasure.

 

He needed to keep this one alive, no matter what the cost he felt like a desolate abomination since he woke up in this godforsaken hell hole, and all he knew was pain.

To feel this hot pulsating pleasure had him in high bliss, he couldn’t let go of this, his hands clawed and gripped into mocha flesh. No this little thing was  _ his _ , his and no one elses.

He finally felt like a human, or close to one. Now to give this pleasure back.

Nudging his cock against the quivering pink hole the Champion hummed as he pressed against the restraining muscle, he grunted hearing the boy's painful whines until he gave one final push his whole cock sinking inside with no resistance.

He gave a sigh of relief and shivered his hips couldn’t stop twitching at the encasing heat and quivering body beneath him, he stroked the boys back and hummed “You take me in so well, see? We’re perfect for each other.”

He grabbed the little birds injured leg and turned him over, ah, now he can finally see his face, it was tear streaked and bloody- oh what has his darling done now?

“So fragile,” He leaned over his huge mass completely overpowering the lithe form, “I’m going to have my hands full.”

He leaned towards the boys face and licked along his mouth where the blood was now spilling now he had a taste he couldn’t stop there, his curious tongue licked along his top lip then pushed inside, the boy grunted his hands thrashing out and latching onto the bigger ones shoulders.

Oh how he loved how his little bird clung to him! He was so perfect and fitted well against him, their tongues danced and the other moaned into the kiss, his whole body going slack the only movement from the sudden jolt of rhythmic thrusts of a huge cock pounding inside him.

Lance could feel himself slipping the will to fight fading, Champion was too strong he couldn’t do anything but lay there and take it, and his own body felt good too…

Maybe...a voice spoke in his mind, maybe it wasn’t a bad thing. The Champion see’s him as his own since they both looked human, and it protected him, how was this no different than any sort of payment?

He found his thoughts becoming more muddled, he gasped his hands clawing at the Champions back when he began to thrust even more erratically, his own cock bobbing and leaking all over his pelvis, his own heart beat pounded in his ears and for once he thought it wasn’t from fear.

“Oh my god- it’s...faster,  _ please _ .” His voice hitched and the Champion found himself smirking it terrified Lance to no ends but didn’t have the effect of ruining the mood instead it made his whole body burn more for it.

Champion grabbed his hips and like a touch starved demon rolled his hips once before pounding into the soft flesh, Lance threw his head back his body arching the wet sounds were loud and embarrassing when he realised it was coming from him.

He could hear the white noise building in his ears as he felt his release building up like a tsunami he thrashed with an anguished cry as his cock twitched and he came undone.

Before he even realised what happened- he faded into unconsciousness.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Months later…

 

Pidge already used one of the space crafts for a solo mission, the Garrison were taking too long, but out in space she found a floating space craft outside of kerberos, she frowned when the ship picked it up on the scanners and began to investigate as she neared the ship she made her way inside with relative ease, with no lights she used her flashlight and began to tread carefully down the halls.

As they drew further Pidge began to suspect this was a very idea, the halls were empty and when they turned the corner did they cry out dropping the flashlight, bodies, thousands of bodies littered the whole hallway but the flashlight kept rolling until it rolled and revealed a figure, Pidge screamed seeing it was a boy with short brown hair he looked up half his face scarred looking as if something burned him close to the eye socket and speaking of eyes they were wide and bloodshot, with a hint of insanity. he stepped forward and with surprising strength, managed to grab Pidge and pin them to the ground, “Oh, my darling will be so happy with what I found,” He giggled gleefully digging his nails into Pidges suit “Maybe if I gave you as a gift he won’t punish me for running away again.” He smiled and managed to tie Pidge up without them realising and began to drag Pidge by the leg.

“Little bird! You’re not hiding from me like the wench you are!?” A booming voice called, Pidge saw the boy shiver in fear then smile “No! I found something!”

Loud footsteps approached and Pidge almost screamed at the hulking beast before them yellow eyes narrowed in anger then paused at the sight.

“What is it?”

“A son, for our happy family.” Then the boy paused “Or daughter, I’m sorry dear I don’t know your gender?”

The Champion moved forward then placed a hand over the boys head and ruffled the soft locks “Good boy, they will do nicely for our little  _ family _ …”

Lance positively beamed at the praise, his Champion would reward him tonight he won’t burn him like last time.

That was an honest mistake, his beloved would never do that to him on purpose. 

He was his Little Bird after all….


End file.
